The Frozen Heart
by OUAT Fluffer
Summary: What if Teague and Jared really were brothers? No seperation. No Grimms (yet...). Take a look into the brothers past and see the story that began it all.
1. Boys will be boys

_I do not own Frozen, it belongs to the Disney Franchise. I do not own Unenchanted or any of its characters, they're property of Chanda Hahn._

* * *

"Teague! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Jared whispered in his little 5 year old voice while jumping on his brother.

"Jared..." Teague groaned, shooing his brother. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't." Jared rolled on his back and lay on Teague. "The Grimoire's awake. So I'm awake. So we have to play!" Jared made exaggerated hand gestures while speaking.

"Go play by yourself." Teague smirked and pushed Jared into the floor. He was three years older, making it easier to push him. Jared sat for a moment before his face brightened with an idea. He climbed up onto Teague's exceptionally expensive black gothic bed. He sat on Teague and forcefully opened up one eye. "Do you want to write a tale?" Jared smirked.

Teague opened his eyes and chuckled. "Oh fine. Let's go." He jumped up and the two boys ran downstairs into their parent's ballroom.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Jared giggled.

Teague chuckled. Such a simple and easy thing to him, but to his baby brother, magic opened a new world. One that created a shield from reality. Teague waved his hand and the boys found themselves in a forest where a little brunette girl im a red cloak was being chased by a wolf. Teague and Jared hid behind a tree as they watched the take unfold.

The girl ran past them and the wolf chased after her. They ran around and around until the wolf finally caught her and tackled her to the ground. He bit into her neck and Teague went to cover Jared's eyes, only to find him nowhere. Teague worriedly looked around and saw Jared peeking out from another tree.

"Find me!" He chuckled.

Teague looked relieved and began pointing to each tree Jared ran behind and marked it with a golden T.

Jared's pace quickened and soon Teague lost track of him. "Jared? You're going too fast!

Jared ran from behind a tree, straight into the wolf. He stared at Jared, his mind fogged by instinct and hunger. Teague jumped out and blasted the would with a shimmer of powerful dark Fae magic. The wolf dropped dead, and Jared fell to the ground.

"Jared!" Teague shouted while running over to him. Jared's eye's hue changed to a stormy grey until they gently closed. Teague clutched him to his chest. "It's okay Jared...I've got you."

But Teague's emotions were clouding his thoughts and soon the rich forest turned a dark grey and the plants wilted.

The king and queen raced into the ballroom, panic apparent on their faces. Their eyes immediately found their two sons in the marble flooring. Queen Maeve ran over and picked up Jared.

"Teague! This is getting out of hand!" The king scolded.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry, Jared." Teague rubbed a tear from his cheek and stood up to face his father.

His father scoweled with disappointment and anger at his son. "We will discuss this later, Teague." He looked at his wife, cradling their damaged son. "Come. I know where to go." He pulled a dusty book from the shelf with a wrinkled map.

"Come, Teague. Let's go fix your mistake."

* * *

**Jared's POV**

I gazed up in fear at the wolf above me. His eyes were wild with a monstrous look. I turned my face to behind the creature to see Teague, frozen with fear. Why wasn't he coming to help me?

Before I know what was happening, the wolf bit down on me, hard. I tried to scream but everything hurt too much. Suddenly, the wolf fell down and I looked thankfully at Teague. But then my head began pounding.

"Ow..." I moaned.

Suddenly I heard a voice in my head. It was a hoarse cruel whisper. "Jaaaaared..." It moaned.

"Oh Jaaaared...what have you done?"

What have I done?

"I'll tell you. Did you see how angry your daddy was? You know what he's going to do after this..." It threatened huskily.

No...He wouldn't. He'd never!

"Oh, but he would."

Who are you?

"Does it matter? What matters is, I'm here. Here to stay." It chuckled, but then quieted down. I was lifted onto a horse with My mother and Teague.

"Jared? Jared, I'm so sorry." Teague sniffled.

I wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault. I did! But the voice kept me quiet.

Soon we arrived in a dark meadow with spherical rocks surrounding us. They rolled down the hill and popped open to reveal trolls, magical creatures. The largest stone revealed the troll king, with a worried expression on his face. He grasped Teague's hand and examined it before looking up at my father.

"Your majesty, born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born." My father did look angry at Teague... "And they're getting stronger."

Teague played with his hands and looked down, clearly ashamed.

The Troll King gingerly placed a hand on my forehead, extracting the dark magic. The black wisp dissipated in his hand with a scream, taking that awful voice from my head. "You're lucky it wasn't his heart. That could've left permanent damage. Leaving him without the power to love."

Then everything changed.

* * *

**A/N So just wanted to say, first of all, I recently created a Pinterest and started taking with a hardcore Jarina shipper. So I wanted to put out there: I may be a hardcore Meague shipper, but I am NOT closed off to other ships. In all honesty, I don't have a lot of people on my life who've ever had anything nice to say about me. I actually have OCD and they tease me about it. They say I'm a stupid and terrible writer and should never publish anything. I wanted to prove them wrong, so I started posting. I started getting all these positive reviews and, even if you don't feel the same about me, I consider this fandom like a little family. Whenever I'm feeling down, I can read any of your guy's fics or reviews to mine. But back to my point, I will support you guys in whatever sship you like writing, because you guys have always been there for me.**

** Honestly, I love you all. **

**~Fluffy**


	2. Fear is the enemy

"He won't remember I write the tales? He won't remember my powers?" Teague said uneasy.

"Teague, we must protect Jared. We can't have you hurting him again, it's for the best." The king glared at Teague, a sign to stop speaking.

"Listen, Teague. Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." The Troll King warned.

"He can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then we'll close the gates, we'll limit the staff, and close off contact with people...including Jared." The king assured the Troll King.

* * *

Jared knocked on the door of the room he and his brother once shared. He stood in silence for a moment until he heard footsteps come up the door.

"Hi Jared." Teague said quietly through the door, as if afraid someone would hear him.

"Teague! Want to go play?" Jared peeked through the little lock hole under the door handle.

"No thank you." Jared heard Teague walk away.

"Teague please! I never see you anymore!" Jared pounded on the door, not wanting to lose him. "Come out the door-"

"Go away, Jared!" Teague shouted, if he got too angry with Jared...

"It's like you've gone away..." Jared looked down and walked down the hallway.

Teague threw a vase from his desk against the wall, and watched it shatter. He let out a growl with anger. Why couldn't he just control this intense anger inside? Just then, a knock came at the door.

"Teague, unlock the door." The king said sternly.

Teague waved his hand and the lock clicked, allowing the king entrance into the room. He shook his head with disappointment, seeing the room. His light brown dresser had turned to a cold, dark metal with a shattered mirror.

"Teague, why is the mirror broken?" The king crossed his arms.

"I'm afraid of the monster." Teague backed away from the shattered glass.

"What monster?" The king examined the shards.

"Me."

The king shook his head. "Here." He handed Teague a pair of black leather gloves. "They'll help."

Teague slid the gloves on and watched his father leave. He waved a hand and fixed the mirror. He looked at his reflection with fear. His hair was getting blacker every day and he always looked angry.

"C'mon, Teague. Don't feel." He scolded at himself.

* * *

6 years.

6 years ago today Teague had shut him out.

He rarely even came out of his room anymore. He tried to avoid wearing anything but black and he rarely ever spoke to Jared. He talked to his mother a lot, who comforted him throughout his days.

Jared worked up so courage and knocked again on Teague's door. Over the years, Teague had gotten angry over the slightest things, and every day his door looked darker.

"Teague? Do you want to go ride our bikes?" Jared waited patiently.

"No." Teague's voice was heard from behind the door, cruel and cold.

"But, Teague...it gets so lonely, all these empty rooms, watching the hours pass by." Jared reached for the doorknob, desperately wanting to see Teague, but he recoiled after remembering how little of a temper his teenage brother had.

"I don't care! Go away!" He heard a shatter, probably the new mirror Maeve had bought.

"Teague, please!" Jared knocked again, this time Teague emerged and stood in the doorway.

"Teague this, Teague that, why can't you just leave me alone?!" Teague's hair was a tangled mess and his eyes were full of tears. He raised his hand but immediately lowered it and went back to his room, loudly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Teague stood formal and silent at the bottom of the stairs. Jared stood across in his pajamas. Their parents walked downstairs, arms intertwined. Jared hugged them.

"See you in 2 weeks." He smiled.

The king and queen turned around and gave Teague a slight bow.

"Do you have to go?" Teague's voice cracked.

"You'll be fine, Teague." His mother hugged him, even though she knew Teague didn't like contact with people. He pulled back and wished them a safe trip. They closed the gates and Teague immediately went upstairs. He'd now been spending a lot of time in his study, reaching the Grimm tales. He didn't want to hurt them, but it helped him channel his energy, it was the only way to protect Jared.

The fates got on the ship and sailed off into the distant sea towards the northern side of the Fae Plane. As the trip progressed, the water became extremely rough and the ship turned over, drowning the fates and their crew.

* * *

"Your highness?" Plaith was one of Teague's favorite guards, but he couldn't seem to get through to him. "The Fae need you more than ever."

"They have Jared! The good one! What does anyone need me for?" Teague raged at him.

"Prince Teague..."

"Go away! Go!" He yelled. The staff knew crossing a total meant severe punishment, so Plaith walked away.

Jared had returned from the funeral and saw Plaith. He passed by him and, once again, knocked on the door. The door had become pitch black and cold, with a dark mist coming out from under it.

"Teague? Please, I know you're in there." Jared said quietly.

"Please, leave me alone." Teague's voice was shaky, like he'd been crying for hours.

"People are asking where you've been..."

"I don't care. Jared, this is all wrong." He choked out.

"I'm right out here for you, just let me in." Jared cooed. "We only have each other."

"What are we gonna do?" Teague sighed.

Jared leaned his back against the door and slid down, Teague in the same pose in the other side, and allowed a tear to slide down his cheek.

"I don't know..."

* * *

**Glad you guys and all my Pinterest fans are enjoying! Sorry about my little rant last chapter... :)**

**I love you all though! Don't forget to F&F R&R!**

**~Fluffy**


	3. The Fae King

**3 years later**

"Prince Jared?" Plaith gently knocked on the door. "It's Teague's coronation day!"

Jared sat up sleepily and rubbed his eyes. "His cornoration?"

"Coronation, you uncultured swine." Teague shouted as he walked by in his black and turquoise suit. Jared opened his eyes to see a fresh green and golden suit lay out for him on the dresser.

"Coronation day..." Jared smiled and stood up, brushing his hair. "A ball...People...fun..." He daydreamed of the undoubtedly brilliant day he'd have. He quickly slid his suit on and slid down on the stairs. He grabbed Plaith and hugged him. "I can't wait to meet everyone! What if I meet THE one?" Jared smiled with excitement. "I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today." Jared ran and stood behind the gates.

Today was the day.

* * *

Teague looked out the window at the thousands of people arriving. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked formal and handsome, just like a prince should. But if you looked deeper, you could see the uncertainty and fear he hid.

"I won't let them in. I won't let them see." He reminded himself.

He looked at the picture of his father holding his scepter at his coronation. It was white. It HAD to be white, Teague knew one slip up would instantly turn it dark and cold. He cursed at no one in particular. Why couldn't he wear his gloves?

He picked up a candlestick without his gloves in a little rehearsal. "Be the true royal you've always had to be." But it was no use. The candle's flame went out and it became stained with darkness.

"Well it's only for today...Guards!" Teague shouted as he opened his bedchamber. "Open up the gates."

Jared's eyes widened and he ran out into the streets. There were people as far as the eye could see, the once empty castle being filled with guests. Jared ran down to the docks but was hit by a white royal horse, knocking him into a little boat. He was sure he'd fall into the warm sea water, but the boat was lifted by a force of fae magic.

He looked up to see a beautiful Fae girl in a white and gold dress with short black hair and purple wings. "Oh I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" She moved the boat onto safe land.

"Me?" Jared enchanted by her beauty. "I'm fine...actually."

"Oh thank fate." She gave him a warm smile. "Oh where are my manners? I'm princess Ever of the Southern isles." She helped him stand and picked a piece of seaweed from his hair.

He gave her a bow. "Price Jared of The Fae."

Ever's eyes widened in horror. "I hit the Prince with my horse?"

Jared chuckled. "Oh no! I'm not THAT Prince. I mean if you hit my brother, Teague..." Jared cringed at the thought. Teague was fairly protective of him. "Luckily, it's just me."

Ever smiled. "Just you?"

Suddenly the coronation bells were heard in the distance and Jared ran off.

* * *

Jared stood far to Teague's left as his brother prepared to become the Fae King. Teague's hands shook as he removed his gloves and sat them on the Priest's pillow. He grabbed the scepter and held his breath. The priest chanted the traditional ritual, but Teague could barely hear. His mind was becoming foggy and he felt the darkness flowing into the staff.

"King Teague, of the Fae!" The priest finished and Teague hurriedly grabbed his gloves and put them back on. Everyone excitedly clapped as they migrated to the Ballroom.

Plaith escorted the royals to the stage and they stood formally as their guests chatted away and danced.

"Hi." Teague glanced at Jared, a feeling of superiority filling his veins.

Jared nervously looked around, but then realized, for once, his brother was focused on him alone. "Hi? Hi me?"

Teague inwardly chuckled. His brother was quite socially awkward. "You look fantastic." He smiled.

"Thanks, you look fantasticer. That's not a real word uhm..." Jared was bright red.

Teague laughed, something Jared didn't hear nearly enough. "Thank you. So..this is what a party looks like." Teague looked around the room and saw how everyone respected and admired him. It felt amazing.

"It's warmer than I thought." Jared chuckled.

"And what is that amazing smell?" Teague looked around.

The two inhaled and concluded simultaneously, "Chocolate!" They sighed. They both laughed together.

"This is so nice...I wish it could be like this all the time." Jared smiled at Teague.

"Me too." Teague grinned but it disappeared when reality stepped in. "But it can't."

"Well why not-"

"It just can't." Teague said in a tone that made it clear he was done talking.

"Excuse me..." Jared walked down into the crowd of people and tried to keep his emotions in check, but he was bumped and nearly fell, but was caught by someone.

"Glad I caught you." Ever smiled.

* * *

**Okay this chapter is for CeCe. I was so touched, reading her latest fic chapter! CeCe, I know how hard you ship Jarina, but uuu actually write Meague amazingly well, better than I could! XD **

** But thank you so so so much everyone for the everything! I hope you enjoy!**

**~Fluffy**


	4. A cold, dark mist arrives

"Princess Ever." Jared observed as she pulled him up and into a waltz. They danced and moved as if they'd rehearsed it all their life, their bodies pressed against each other's and their movements intertwined with one another.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here." Ever smiled mischievously.

The two walked out for a stroll in the royal gardens.

"How'd your eyes get so dark and grey?" Ever had been staring into them for what felt like centuries.

"Oh just born like that. Although I dreamt I was kissed by a wolf." Jared grinned, and Ever smiled.

"I like them..." She blushed.

Jared wasn't really paying attention. He was liking up through the window at Teague in his royal throne. "Do you think my brother will be a good king?"

Jared noticed Ever significantly stiffen. "Of course." "Do you have any siblings?" Jared tried to change the subject.

"12 older sisters. 2 of them pretended I was invisible. FOR TWO YEARS." Ever chuckled.

"That's awful." Jared sighed sympathetically.

Ever shrugged. "It's just how older siblings are." She smiled sadly.

"Teague's like that too...we were really close, once upon a time, but then he just...shut me out." Jared's breath got caught in his throat.

Ever grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. "I'd never shut you out." She looked down and blushed.

"Thanks, Ever." He flashed those brilliant white teeth at her.

"Hey, can I just say something crazy?" She stood up, her hands still intertwined with his.

"I love crazy." Jared winked.

Ever took a deep breath and found the courage to look straight at Jared. "All my life...people have ignored me, left me, a series of doors in my face. But then I just bump into you." She smiled.

Jared was struck with awe. "I thought the same thing!"

Ever sighed with relief and pulled him up a fight of stairs to the top of the castle's tallest tower. They leaned on the stone walls and looked out at the perfect night sky. "With you, I've found my place. Jared, it's nothing like I've ever felt before." Ever rested her head on his chest.

"I've always thought things would never get better. But now I see life can be so much more, with you." Jared smoothed her hair.

"Hey, Jared?" Ever looked up at him, "I know, it's stupid, but..."

"Wait." Jared put his hand to her face, "Can I say something crazy?"

Ever nodded and giggled.

"Will you marry me?" Jared looked at her hopefully.

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" She squealed.

* * *

"You're going to make a great king." The Weselton Duchess smiled.

"Thank you very much." Teague smiled.

"Care to dance?" She offered her hand to him.

"Sorry, but I don't dance."

"Aww. Shame." She pouted, but walked down to dance with another.

"Teague! Er, King Teague...I present to you: Princess Ever of the Southern Isles." Jared ran to his older brother with Ever on his arm. The two were giggling like kindergarteners!

Teague bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"And the same to you, your highness." Ever curtsied.

"Teague?" Jared smiled wide.

"Yes?"

"We'd like your blessing of our marriage." The two giggled and looked at each other like they'd known each other forever, and it disgusted Teague to his very core.

"M-marriage?" He stuttered out.

"Isn't it exciting? I mean we haven't worked out the details yet...would we live here? Oh we could bring all 12 of your sisters!" Jared exclaimed.

"What? No!" Teague stiffly regained his composure. "No one's sister's are coming here, no one's getting married."

"What?" Jared choked out.

"Can I speak with you privately?" Teague said through clenched teeth.

"No...whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Jared held on to Ever tighter, as if scared Teague would take her.

"Fine." Teague was quickly losing his patience. "You can't marry someone you just met."

"You can if it's true love."

"What do you know of true love, Jared?"

"Well more than you!" Jared shouted. "All you know how to do is shut people out!"

Teague went silent.

"Well!?" Jared looked at his brother expectantly.

Teague took a deep breath. "You ask for my blessing, but my answer is no."

"Your highness, if I may-" Ever began but was cut off.

"Save your breath. If you'll excuse me." Teague began to walk out, and as he did so, he instructed the guards. "The party is over. Close the gates."

Jared looked down at Ever. He'd never see his true love again. Without thinking, Jared grabbed Teague's hand, pulling his glove off.

"Give me my glove." Teague tried to reach for it but Jared clutched it to his chest tightly.

"Teague, please! I can't live like this anymore." Jared was desperate. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't be alone.

Teague looked and saw the pleading desperation in Jared's eyes. "Then leave." He spoke coldly.

He turned to walk away, holding his ungloved hand tightly. Jared stood rooted to his spot and shouted, "What did I ever do to you?!"

Teague didn't fully turn around, but rather kept walking. "Enough, Jared."

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out?!"

Teague felt himself breathing heavier, he'd never felt so sick and terrified in his life.

"Why do you shut the world out?!"

Teague shut his eyes and walked faster towards the door. Everyone was staring and he heard his heartbeat in his ears.

"What are you so afraid of?!"

"I SAID ENOUGH." Teague swept his hand through the air, resulting in hostile looking black metal spikes appearing from the ground. The room temperature instantly lowered and the ground turned icy. People began murmuring but Jared stood still and looked at his older brother, eyes full of fear.

"Teague..."

Teague ran out of the doors and down the castle steps to a crowd of people. After a moment's hesitation, he tried to run through them.

"Your highness, are you alright?"

Teague shook his head and reached his hand behind him, accidentally grabbing the stone structure if the fountain. A black eerie mist swirled around the water and froze it.

"There he is! Stop him!" Shouted the duchess, now appearing out of the castle.

"Stay away..." Teague uneasily put his hands up. "Please just stay away-" A shot of black ice flew through the air, nearly hitting a gaurd.

Teague looked behind him to see his subjects gathered in fear. He ran through them and down to the bay. Slowly walking towards the water, Teague realized his close proximity to the water was freezing it. The water underneath turned a cold, dark black and a thin layer of ice formed atop it. Teague, seeing his brother and Ever approaching, ran on the water, freezing it.

Teague ran after reaching the other side, up to the mountains.

"I have to go after him." Jared looked at Ever.

"No, it's too dangerous." Ever warned.

"He's my brother, he'd never hurt me." Jared assured her.

"The fae need you."

Jared looked to see a crowd of people gathered around, observing a dark cold mist covering the ground. "I leave princess Ever in charge!" He announced and climed atop his royal steed.

"Be careful." Ever sighed.

"I'll find him." Jared kissed her cheek, and then he was off.

* * *

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed! And we will be meeting Mina soon, guys!**

** Love ya :-)**

**~Fluffy**


	5. What did you call me?

Teague had made his way up the hills to the tallest mountain which was covered in darkness. He walked up, his steps becoming slower and more hesitant with each step. He looked down over the edge and pictured him falling off. Would that end this eternal night he'd plunged the Fae into? Would this make Jared happy? He shook the dark thoughts out of his head and continued walking. The darkness made it hard to see, but he didn't mind. He'd always liked it when it was dark. He couldn't see the world for the cruel place it truly was.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..." Teague looked at his one gloved hand and gave a small laugh. "Well now they know!" He took off his glove and let it float away. He smiled smugly and held out his hand, but couldn't channel his magic.

"Let it go. Let it go." Teague mumbled quietly. The second the words left his lips, lovely darkness flew from his fingertips, turning the plants a raven black with little star speckles.

He pulled the clouds down, as if using an invisible rope, and they turned dark. He molded them with ease into the vague shape of a person.

"Better than snowmen." He chuckled.

He stepped on the ground and stared in awe as the rocks melted onto one another, becoming a smooth black metallic material that spread up and around. The material moved about until a small gothic castle appeared. Teague stepped in with pride and marveled at what the magic had done. He passed under the glass chandelier to the balcony. Looking down at his former kingdom, shrouded in darkness, Teague laughed. He allowed the dark thoughts to fill his mind, they'd never really bothered him anyways.

"You're perfect Fae is gone." He grinned.

* * *

"Teague?" Jared called out into the darkness. "It's me, Jared!" He shouted.

No reply.

"You're brother who didn't mean to make you darken the day!"

Again, Jared was greeted with silence.

"I'm sorry!" If Jared knew anything about Teague, it was that he loved getting apologies more that anything. "It's all my fault!"

In the distance, he and his horse heard a twig break. The white steed thrust Jared off, throwing him into a cold river, and ran away.

"No no no! Wait!" Jared looked around, barely able to see in the darkness. He shivered and slowly stood up, his suit soaking. "Great."

He walked down past the river and cursed Teague under his breath. "Darkness, of course! He couldn't have given the Fae a beautiful sunny day? He couldn't have filled our lives with lovely, bright-" Jared saw a lit up cabin just down the path. "Light!" He exclaimed.

Jared ran desperately towards the source of light and read the sign aloud. "Nixie Traders..."

He entered to see a sweet Nixie at the desk. He waved at Jared. "Sale! All sunglasses and sunscreen 10% off!"

Jared smiled. "That's nice...for now, how about warm clothes?" He gestured towards his suit which was causing him to shiver.

Nix looked down. "Oh. That would be over there." He pointed to a nearly empty corner with a flashlight and one dark and light blue suit. Jared walked over to grab it but the door swung open to reveal a girl in a light brown overcoat. She pulled back her hood to reveal a head of shiny brown hair and big Brown eyes. She approached Jared and stood in front of him.

"Flashlight."

"Huh?"

"Behind you."

Jared blushed and stepped aside, the girl immediately grabbing the flashlight and a bag of carrots. She tossed it on the counter.

"That'll be 40." Nix smiles.

"40?! 10 is all I got." The girl pouts.

"Look, Mina. I'd love to help you out, but rules are rules." Nix sighed.

"Did you come from the North Mountain?" Jared chimed in.

"Yeah. What about it?" She spat.

"Did it seem...magical?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. One minute I'm working on selling my solar devices, the next I can't see two feet in front of me." She pushed him to the side. "Now excuse me while I deal with this pathetic excuse for a Nixie."

Nix stood up, revealing muscles and broad shoulders that were previously unknown. "What did you call me?"

"I-"

Nix picked up Mina and threw her out, his gills flaring. She lay on the ground and rubbed her head. Soon her blonde horse nuzzled his head against her.

"No, Brody, I didn't get your carrots."

Her horse, Brody, looked down and sighed. Mina went and dragged their carriage behind the Nixie cabin and lay down in it.

Meanwhile, Jared had managed to calm Nix down.

"Sorry about that. Just the shoes and the suit?" Nix smoothed his shirt.

"Hm." Jared picked up the flashlight and carrots, tossing them on the counter. "These too."

"May I ask why?"

"I'm going to the North Mountain. I'm going to stop this eternal night."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter goes out to TeddyOwl! Don't know if yyou've read the fanfic, but it's amazing and I'm hoping this chapter might inspire my favorite writers to update! ***

**cough* K-Chan *cough* Jo Jo *cough* Teddy**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**~Fluffy**


End file.
